Touchdown Turnaround
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: Kiba comes home to a very pleasant surprise.


**AN: **Aloha biznatches. This one-shot is the result of me sitting in the middle of pre-cal, listening to my ipod. It may become a series of one-shots; all of them with Neji as an uke to whoever I deem worthy.

Why so much Neji?

C'mon, he's one _sexy_ uke. Do I really need to elaborate?

Every one-shot will be inspired by a song. So actually...maybe I'll just make this the fic were I put all of the random one-shots that pop in my head. They're almost _always_ inspired by whatever my ipod is currently playing so...yeah. I guess that would be the theme...my ipod. Heh.

This is not beta'd by the way.

**

* * *

**

**Touchdown Turnaround**

Kiba stood motionless outside of door number 1031 on the second floor of Konoha Springs Apartments. The tall brunette's hand was poised right in front of the keyhole, ready to knock. However, his hand made no movements to do so. His mouth was hanging open slightly, and his eyes were widened in a disbelieving stare.

The reason for the Inuzuka's obvious state of shock, were the sounds coming from inside the apartment. No, they weren't the 'sounds' that you're thinking of; they were much more surprising than that.

Music was playing; one of his own cds to be precise. That fact in itself was not unusual, but the realization of who was singing along to the cd _was_.

Kiba shook his head, coming out of his stupor. An amused smile grew on his face and his brown eyes filled with mirth. He stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. Then, as quietly as was humanly possible, the Inuzuka slipped into the house, closed the door with a muffled 'click', and silently slipped off his shoes.

The Hellogoodbye cd that was playing boomed out of the large black stereo in the tiny living room. The singing however, was drifting out of the kitchen (along with a delicious smell).

_Haha. Guess he's cooking dinner. No wonder the music's on. _Kiba thought. He tip-toed over to the kitchen, and peeked around the corner, a little bit of excitement evident on his face.

When Kiba had first heard the singing from the outside the door, he'd fully expected to be laughing at the sight. But he didn't. He could only stare, mesmerized. The scene before him was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Neji, looking much more cheerful than usual, was dancing around kitchen, twisting and turning on beat with the song. He sashayed back and forth across the tiled floor as he seasoned the salmon he was about to cook, and sang into the wooden spoon he was using to mix the mashed potatoes with.

"_Touchdown Turnaround_

_I never see you around!_

_Everywhere and Everytime_

_I am yours and you are mine!"_

The pale, long-haired, beauty bent over to touch the ground (giving Kiba a _very_ nice view) and then spun around in a circle in time to the music. The frilly, light purple, apron tied around his small waist flowed from side to side as he moved his hips. The smile on his face was stunning, and his pale violet eyes were sparkling with playfulness. His pale, slender, hands moved in graceful arcs as he opened the oven and slid the fish inside, slightly adjusting the temperature.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to reveal his presence, Kiba walked into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. He stood there quietly watching the dancing Hyuuga who continued to glide around the kitchen. Patiently, he waited to be noticed.

He didn't need to wait long.

Neji's sharp ears picked up the faint rustling of Kiba's clothes as he had moved to lean in the doorway.

Immediately, Neji's back went rigid as his entire body froze. A clang rang out through the kitchen when the bowl Neji was carrying to the sink hit the floor. Neji spun around quickly, his eyes wide, and his expression clearly saying 'oh shit.'

Kiba smirked. "Wait till I get to brag to Gaara about my singing and dancing uke."

Said uke blushed beautifully as he scowled at his boyfriend. He huffed and bent down to pick up the bowl he dropped ( giving Kiba another nice view) and deposited it in the sink. He started to clean up the kitchen and glanced at Kiba.

"Well a certain seme better shut the hell up before he goes hungry tonight." Neji began to wash the dishes with sudden interest. He hung his head to hide his face with his hair.

Kiba laughed at Neji's agitated tone. He pushed off the doorframe and moved to stand behind his boyfriend, snaking his arms around the boy's torso.

He buried his face in Neji's lengthy locks, smelling the coconut shampoo. "Aw, but I like your singing and dancing. You look so cute."

By the way Neji fidgeted Kiba could tell that he was blushing again. "However," he whispered huskily in to Neji's ear, "I can come up with a few more uses for that pretty mouth of yours besides singing."

Neji snorted. "You sound like an old pervert."

"Well I'm not old, but pervert doesn't sound that bad…" he replied, hands beginning to travel down from Neji's waist to fiddle with the button on his pants.

"K-Kiba!" a flustered Neji squeaked.

Kiba ignored Neji's protests and spun the Hyuuga around. He grabbed Neji's small wrists and pinned the boy's soapy hands behind his back. Kiba captured his lips in a hard kiss. He felt Neji gasp in surprise and took advantage of it, pushing his wet tongue into Neji's mouth.

Neji lost his balance for a moment and Kiba pressed the shorter boy's back tightly against the counter to keep the shorter boy from falling; effectively rubbing their groins together. A tiny moan escaped the Hyuuga's lips, only to be swallowed by Kiba, as he thouroughly ravaged Neji's mouth.

They broke the kiss and Kiba backed up to let Neji stand on his own. Neji looked up, dazed and panting from lack of air. Seeming to come to some kind of a descision, he turned around quickly and shut off the water in the sink.

Moving out of Kiba's grasp, he grabbed the other boy's wrist and sped towards the bedroom.

* * *

The two boys landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the bed as they refused to part their lips again. They tore at each others clothes, desperate to get rid of the offending items. 

Kiba pulled away suddenly, panting to regulate his breathing. "Just one question," he said.

"What," Neji replied breathlessly, a strong hint of irritation apparent in his voice. He _really_ hated to be interrupted while in the middle of a heavy make-out session (that was quickly turning into something better).

"Where did you get the frilly apron?" Kiba asked with a wide smirk.

* * *

To this day, the neighbors downstairs still can't make sense of the loud clangs from upstairs that sounded suspiciously like someone being hit multiple times with a frying pan.

* * *

**AN:** Sooooo, do you like it? I think it's pretty cute. Can you imagine Neji in a frilly apron singing Touchdown Turnaround? It's enough to make me squeal like a fangirl!

Reviews are loved, and constructive critiscism is appreciated. Seriously, I _want_ the constructive critiscism.


End file.
